She's not a Myth
by AznFlyr2Max1370
Summary: The Flock may have escaped, but many others have not. What happens when Flicker, an avian-human, escapes the school with the legendary Maximum Ride, A Myth among the mutants of the school, and very slowly, she earns their trust...and may even find love. FAX Fluff!


**I feel a bit bad.I abandoned Fanfiction for what, 6 months? I'm so sorry, my very little amount of people that like to read my fantasy stories about the Flock , just a warning, I wrote this on a six hour roadtrip in the middle of nowhere** **without any water and had to survive on oranges and chocolate with a bunch of Random people from China and a four year old who kept asking me to read his english care bear book that he got at a convenience store.**

**Yeah...Its a long story.I tell it to you later, So I read a bunch of fanfictions on the van (Not a good choice for a girl who has motion sickness and was dehydrated) and inspired me.**

**If you hate it,blame it on by dehydrated brain that wasn't working.**

**IF you like it, Review! I still got a three hour roadtrip where I can get dehydrated and write more chapters, just for you!BTW, wrote this on an iPad.**

**Also,I think the virus is on my account, not my computer IT IS FREAKING ANNOYING :( mind the missing words and punctuation.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING, FOR THAT MATTER.**

_ITS A LINE OMG!_

Flicker silently glared at the men in white coats outside of his dog watched their every move as they stopped at every crate, took some notes,then moved to the next cage. Her blue,black, and white wings were throbbing.

At last, they stopped at the crate three crates to the right of Flicker. They pulled a small girl that looked about 7, but could be older judging by the look on her face. Her back had scrawny white and black feathers.

She whimpered,but didn't struggle as they dragged her to the door. Sighs of relief were emitted around her, but she felt sorry for the girl.

There was a scream from behind the door, and the murmurs of the angry voice was shouting, a little bit muffled, but Flicker could make out the words.

"ANOTHER one? This would have never have happened if Maximum Ride hadn't escaped!She was the perfect experiment!"

Maximum Ride was a myth between the hybrid was like a god.A god that would set them free from their prison, a strong, brave mutant just like them.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot create another Maximum Ride out of thin air, sir."

"That's exactly how we created her!"

"She was a fluke, sir."

"We have lost SEVENTEEN experiments in one week! Project 106 is temporarily shut ,start Project 284."

"Yes,sir."

"NOW!"

"Yes,SIR ."

Seven whitecoats came in, and started unlocking cages.

_LINE BREAK :)_

"MAAAAXXX! IGGY STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!" Gazzy whined

Max turned to face the blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes."Dude, we're planning to break into a top secret facility to get a top secret map, and you're complaining about your chocolate?"She rolled her eyes.

Gazzy tried his best at a pout,"But their limited edition coconut wafers MNM's!"

"Iggy, give Gazzy back his limited edition coconut wafers mNM's."Max said,rolling her chocolate brown eyes and tucking a loose strand of brown blonde hair behind her ear, letting it bother her perfectly tanned skin no further.

"But they taste so good!" Iggy said teasingly, holding the bag high above his head as Gazzy tried jumping for it. Iggy laughed, shaking his blonde hair and misty eyes that couldn't see.

"Gazzy,you have wings,why are you jumping?"Said Fang, mapping out a plan in the dirt , brushing his jet black hair away from his olive skin and onyx eyes.

"Oh YEAHH! Hey, I almost forgot!" Gazzy exclaimed as he snatched the bag MNM's out of Iggy's hand.

"How could you forget?That's crazy!Their so big and heavy!Of course their awesome but how could you forget i mean that why werehereinthefirstplacerunningfromerasersandkeptintheschool-" Nudge, an African american twelve year old with tan skin, ranted.

"Shut up." Gazzy interrupted jokingly.

"Now that that's over," Max said, giving a pointed look at Iggy and Gazzy."We've come up with a plan to take the list of branches of the 's located about...800 miles away from our location right now."

"I'm not sure whether the file is on a computer or paper, so Nudge can work with the computer, and Angel, read the minds of as many whitecoats as possible for information, and we'll try to leave not possible."

Fang smirked."Definitely not."

_He thinks your sexy when you take control_. An adorable voice said inside her. Angel, and her freaky mindreader powers

Max looked at the adorable seven year old with big blue eyes and curly blonde hair,smiling innocently at her.

_Angel,its not polite to read other people's mind_

_Just thought you would like to know..._

Max and Fang had been dating for two long years, and were 15 and a half now.

"Anyway," Max said, snapping out of her thoughts"We're leaving tomorrow."

The Flock members slowly trudged off around their makeshift camp.

Max and Fang kept first watch, just to spend some quality time together.

"Sometimes I like to find constellations in the sky."Max said quietly.

As they sat together in comfortable silence,looking at the sky, Max began to doze off,leaning on his shoulder. Fang gazed up at stars, he realized so lucky that Max was his.

Maximum Ride.

**I'm back!You'll never avoid me!MUAHAHAHAHAHaHaHahaha...That wasn't very funny was it?**

**PEOPLE LOVE GREEN MUSTACHES!- random statement of the day.**


End file.
